herofandomcom-20200223-history
Dustin Brooks
|enemies = |type of hero = Comic Relief |size = 200 }}Waldo "Dustin" Brooks is the Yellow Wind Ranger of the Ninja Storm Rangers and one of the three main protagonists of Power Rangers: Ninja Storm. Biography Dustin is the "comic book geek" of the Wind Rangers, and was a fan of previous Rangers, who were considered urban legend by ninjas. He is somewhat naive and gullible, but has a heart of gold. He has extreme skills with motocross, and works at the bike store Storm Chargers. In the beginning of the series, before becoming a Ranger, he was at the low end of the class at the Wind Ninja Academy. When Lothor captured the academy and its students, Dustin was of the three remaining students left. Early on, his teammates questioned his dedication when he spent too much time with Blake and Hunter Bradley, who turned out to be the evil Thunder Rangers. Dustin proved himself worthy of being a Ranger, again and again. Dustin was happy when Blake and Hunter turned out to be allies and welcomed Cam to the team as the Green Samurai Ranger. Dustin thought Marah, Lothor's evil niece was turning good and trusted her to help the team defeat Lothor. She ended up betraying him and Dustin felt used, though she seemed to truly develop feelings for the Yellow Ranger. On one instance, Dustin switched placed with Sensei on accident. Luckily, it was temporary. Dustin, along with his friends, Shane and Tori found out that they were destined to take place in an ultimate battle with Lothor. He used is Earth powers to expel Lothor to the Abyss of Evil (after Lothor took his Ranger powers). Dustin then graduated from the Wind Academy and stayed on as an instructor. By the end of the series, Dustin has grown and matured a lot, but his personality remains much the same. Dino Thunder When Lothor broke out of the Abyss, Dustin temporarily became evil alongside his teammates. They battled the Dino Rangers, but are set free by their comrades. The Ninja and Dino Rangers then team up to do battle with Lothor and Mesogog's combined forces, with Dustin teaming up with the Blue Dino Ranger Ethan James. Afterwards, the Wind Rangers lose their powers for good, leaving things to the next generation. Trivia *Dustin is the second male Yellow Ranger in the Power Rangers series, but is the first human male Yellow Ranger. The first male Yellow Ranger was Tideus (Yellow Alien Ranger). *Dustin is also the first Yellow to match his Sentai counterpart's gender since Ashley Hammond; the previous four were males in Sentai and female in Power Rangers. *Dustin's real name is Waldo. *Dustin's airheadedness contrasts with his Sentai counterpart, Kouta Bitou, who was more mature and a strict planner. If anything, Dustin is similar to Shane's counterpart, Yousuke Shiina. *In the episode Eye of the Storm, Dustin is shown to be afraid of falling from great heights. *His personality is very similar to that of Bill & Ted from the Bill & Ted franchise. Navigation Category:Power Rangers Heroes Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Animals Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Outright Category:Fallen Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Selfless Category:Neutral Good Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Arrogant Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Lethal Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Fighter Category:The Chosen One Category:Redeemed Villains